


The Slug

by beckylee23



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckylee23/pseuds/beckylee23
Summary: John ate a slug. Reader is not impressed.Little drabble set after "The Bends"





	The Slug

“I ate a slug today.”

“Oh woah there,” You stepped away from John, palms up. “Did you say slug? You said slug, didn't you?”

“It was Dorian’s fault! I would have offended Nuri if I hadn’t.” He opened his arms to you again. “You can still hug me, you know. I didn't rub it all over me.”

“Yeah but it was in your mouth.” Warily glaring at him, you allowed his arms to encircle you. “I sure hope you brushed your teeth before kissing anyone.”

“Just for that I ought to kiss  _ you _ .”

“...but you have slug mouth.”

“You're really asking for it.”

You twisted out of his arms and backed towards the kitchen. “I gotta go…turn the stove off.”

“We're in  _ my _ apartment. The stove isn't on.” John started advancing towards you, moving quicker with each step he took.

At the look of pure devious mischief on his face you turned tail and bolted, making it as far as the living room before he caught you round the waist. You threw all your weight at him as he spun you around, managing to throw off his balance and send him toppling to the floor, but cursed your luck as he brought you down with him. A swift roll was all it took to get you underneath him.

“Slug mouth, huh? Bet I'll taste real good then. Wanna try?” He trailed his tongue from your collarbone up your neck; a strangled moan escaped you, and he shifted slightly to peer down at you. “What was that?”

“What? Nothing.”

“Was that a moan?”

You turned your head away from him. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“What's the matter, slug got your tongue?”

“Only  _ yours, _ John.  _ My _ tongue is untainted.”

“Not for very much longer.” His fingers grasped your chin and turned you back to face him, his lips were upon yours before you'd even stopped moving, and in seconds his tongue had slipped into your mouth. You focused entirely on the heat of the moment, on the press of his body against yours and the way he absolutely  _ dominated _ . When he eventually slowed and moved back a fraction, he licked his lips - a calculated move you were sure he did on purpose. “So how was it?”

“How…what?”

“How did I taste? Did you like the slug?”

“I think the slug taste is all gone, but I'd feel better if I checked you over again.”

“That’s probably best, it was ali-”

You quickly slapped your hand over his mouth and shuddered. “John I’ll never kiss you again if you finish that sentence.”


End file.
